


Snippets

by upscale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, im not even sure what I’m doing at this point, sehun is a brat, they’re rich and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upscale/pseuds/upscale
Summary: parts and pieces from my Office/CEO AU I'm working on.





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first time posting or really writing anything like this so pls be kind, let me know what you think.  
> this is just a snippets of word vomit from this CEO/Office AU i have, i just wanted to post it for some reason.  
> this is unedited so if it sucks...well.

1\. Halfway through January, Jongin and Kyungsoo came to a standstill. The breakup is amicable (for the most part) and Jongin still has keys to the beach house and access to their shared penthouse, not that he plans on visiting, but Kyungsoo is adamant that Jongin’s way of life not be disturbed by the split. At first, Kyungsoo offered to move and let Jongin take the home they had shared for the past 4 years but when he brought up the thought Jongin narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Last year was bad for them both, what with Kyungsoo being home maybe three nights out of seven (on a good week) and Jongin craving more attention than Kyungsoo could afford. Kyungsoo knew Jongin ached for a closer relationship than he could give so two weeks into January, after a hastily celebrated birthday party Kyungsoo attended disinterestedly, he suggested the break. At first Jongin was furious, “Your solution to this is to get rid of me?” he hissed in disbelief. “No,” Kyungsoo sighed. They stayed up that night finally having the conversation that they had evaded for the past year and come morning, Jongin left. Kyungsoo didn’t walk him out, opting instead to stay in bed, propped up against the headboard, listening to the sound of Jongin padding around the apartment before leaving with his bags. Once he heard the quiet click of the door shutting, Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The air in the apartment seemed to still and it caught him off guard. Kyungsoo didn't leave the apartment for two whole days.

They didn't see each other again until three months later, at a spring gala. Kyungsoo’s company was sponsoring it so it was only fitting for him and the other associates to be there. Chanyeol insisted that they all meet up at his penthouse before the gala for a little pre gaming and at first Kyungsoo declined. He didn't even want to go to the gala, he knew there was a high chance of Jongin being there and last he heard he was traipsing around Ibiza with a young 20-something year old model and he wanted to go to the pre party even less. That was the last thing he needed to think about, what with a double merger on his plate and his father’s worsening condition. But Byun Baekhyun wheedled at Kyungsoo’s side until he gave in, and the slight brunette man clapped gleefully before shoving the papers Kyungsoo was looking over aside and climbing onto his lap.

“Thank you,” the smaller man fluttered his lashes and peeked up at Kyungsoo with a sly smile. “We’ve both been so busy lately I think this is a good opportunity for us to unwind,” he threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s short black locks and brought their faces closer. “Together.” Baekhyun finished softly before kissing him hard, thin lips already insistent against Kyungsoo’s own.

Groaning, Kyungsoo kissed back forcefully before letting go and letting Baekhyun lead. He let Baekhyun nip and bite at his lips until they felt bruised and he let Baekhyun press him back into the plush leather seat before sliding down to his knees. 

 

2\. Chanyeol lived in an apartment with ceilings so high Kyungsoo had to tip his head back if he wanted to properly take in the hundreds of lights that hung from various lengths from the ceiling. It was a cool effect but Kyungsoo couldn't imagine it was worth the time and effort spent to replace those bulbs. It just wasn't practical but then again, Park Chanyeol was anything but subtle. He had money to blow and lived for the impractical. Instead of normal matching doorknobs for the doors of his apartment, Chanyeol insisted on having each one be a different size and colour and shape and some hurt Kyungsoo’s hand when he grasped them while others felt so small it felt as if he could snap the handle right off if he applied enough pressure. Chanyeol wanted his apartment to have no rhyme or rhythm, all chaos and noise and thats exactly what he got. His parents never visited, and the one time they did, his mother had clamped her mouth shut so tight into a thin pressed line and didn't extend the stay over 15 minutes. The one saving grace was Chanyeol’s lowered lounge which was decked out with everything a bachelor could ever want. Gaming consoles, large plush sofas that faced the large smart tv mounted on the wall, a fully stocked beer and soju fridge that was hidden inside the glass coffee table, a billiards table that had recently been re-felted (thank Jongdae for that one, Kyungsoo would never forget the weird stains left on the surface after Jongdae house sat for the weekend.). Chanyeol occupied the top floor of the third tallest building in Seoul, being beat out by his own father for the second and President Oh of Oh Corp. for the first. Still, it wasn't bad for a 25 year old and Chanyeol was only getting more successful as the years went by. 

Pulling Baekhyun throughout the apartment was a hard feat, as he felt the need to stare at every piece of art and play with every novelty toy and fondle every weird sculpture and bust Chanyeol owned. His hands were itchy, Kyungsoo knew, and Chanyeol’s apartment was the perfect play place for someone like Baekhyun. Kyungsoo just needed to get him past the bust of Chanyeol’s late grandmother before Baekhyun could focus on it for too long. He just didn’t know where Chanyeol was keeping it this week. It was hard when Chanyeol moved it as often as he did, claiming he wanted his beloved grandmother to experience some change once in a while. He even resorted to walking around his penthouse with her tucked under his arm, cradling her likeness in one hand while waving around a wine glass in the other, philosophizing to an invisible audience. Kyungsoo had walked in on that any times but Chanyeol was never ashamed, instead rather pleased at a visitor for his grandmother.

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun past the kitchen, past the game room, past Chanyeol’s music studio, up the stairs and through bright hallway without even a glimpse of grandmother. Muffled music boomed out from under the double french doors leading to Chanyeol’s room, the bass thumping and vibrating under Kyungsoo’s toes. Without knocking, he threw open the doors before pushing inside, Baekhyun following after him his eyes searching for the familiar bust. 

Chanyeol was half dressed, body flopping to the heavy bass pouring out of his surround sound speakers. He had on his dress pants, the ends cuffed to show off his bony ankles and the small candy heart tattooed on the inside of his left ankle. He sported a deep maroon silk robe in place of a shirt, untied to show his broad chest littered with tattoos, some professionally done, others hand poked during his experimental phase in high school. He didn’t start at the sudden intrusion, instead opening his arms wide, face smiling serenely. 

“Friends,” He cooed. “Say hello to grandmother.” He spun to bow deeply at the bust perched on top of some books piled high. His grandmother’s serene face stared impassively down at him.

Baekhyun rushed over to kneel before the bust. “And how are you grandmother?” He asked sombrely despite the pulsating beat that shook the room. “Is Chanyeol treating you well.”

“Of course I am,” Chanyeol snatched her from where she was perched and placed her higher up on his bed side table. 

“You guys do know she can’t actually hear you, right?” Kyungsoo strode over to the sound system set up in the corner of the room and lowered the volume, reducing the music to a near whisper. He eyed the strewn socks littering the floor, and the whicker hamper that sat empty in a corner. Designer or not, Chanyeol didn’t care for keeping pairs. 

Baekhyun flopped on the low couch tucked into the corner of Chanyeol’s room, where he had pushed together enough furniture to create a sort of make shift lounge area. Kicking his feet up onto the table he reached back blindly to grab at the toys Chanyeol kept on a shelf just hanging above him. 

 

3\. “Look,” Baekhyun gestured over his shoulder with a champagne flute. Kyungsoo turned and his eyes fell on Jongin with a tall platinum blonde something hanging off his arm. He almost snorted out loud, platinum blonde? Really, Jongin? 

“Who’s that boy he's with,” Baekhyun was squinting at the pair without shame. Kyungsoo had to physically restrain the man from standing on his toes to get a better view. Baekhyun was intent on watching the couple as they wove through the crowd. “He looks familiar.”

“Stop,” Kyungsoo hissed, hand tight around Baekhyun’s arm. He didn't want Jongin to know he knew they were there…if that made sense. Kyungsoo wanted to get through the night without crossing paths with his ex and his new boyfriend. He just wanted to shake enough hands to please his father and leave. Baekhyun was making it very difficult to go unnoticed. 

“Come on, stop,” he really needed Baekhyun to stop staring, Jongin and his date were nearing and it was only moments before they came face to face and that was just the last thing he wanted especially with Byun Baekhyun wrapped around him like an anaconda, eyes wide and mouth open, and oh shit, they were getting closer. 

“Baek come on, let’s go find Chanyeol and get out of here.” He tugged the smaller man in the opposite direction and and Baekhyun stumbled on unsteady feet next to him, big eyes blinking up at Kyungsoo and they were walking away, finally, and Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol’s giant head bobbing above the sea of black ties, he couldn’t wait to go home-

“Kyungsoo?” A soft voice broke his thoughts, and a gentle hand tugging on his sleeve made him freeze. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Baekhyun gaping up at him, totally unsure what to do. For a split second, Kyungsoo just stared at Baek before fixing a warm smile on his face and spinning round, smoothly maneuvering an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun caught on quick, plastering on his most charming smile, rectangular, all teeth, and resting his free hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how happy his father would be at such a random and blatant display of affection.

The Jongin that stood before Kyungsoo looked radically different tham the man that had left their apartment three months ago. While Jongin had always been tanned he now sported a glow, probably thanks to a visit to the tropics over the colder months. He even looked taller, if that was possible, and he was still slim, filling out his blue suit well. His hand was wrapped around another and Kyungsoo’s eyes followed up until resting on the boy no, man, beside his ex. Oh…

“You,” the blonde exclaimed, eyes fixated on Baekhyun who’s smile had wilted. “You’re the perv that hit on me in front of my father.” The boy sniffed before turning to Jongin. 

“That’s him,” Oh Sehun’s already nasally voice became even thinner. “It was horrible, hyung…”

‘Was this his attempt at whining?’ Kyungsoo thought while Baekhyun gaped beside him. It seemed to be working however, as he watched Jongin lean closer to the boy, and whispering something in his ear. Baekhyun had let go of his shoulder and was spluttering to anyone that was paying attention, which meant no one, that that was not what had happened. 

“Well,” Baekhyun was yipping. “Not exactly, he's exaggerating, he’s…”

Whatever Jongin was telling the boy was working because he had quieted down again, small pink mouth set in a frown. Kyungsoo didn't even know what to say, and Baekhyun was still spluttering beside him. Jongin looked a little amused at the situation, to Kyungsoo’s annoyance. He needed to make whatever this was quick and get out of the stuffy ballroom before his head exploded. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and forced himself to speak.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice was surprisingly smooth and calm despite his earlier panic and he mentally congratulated himself. “You look well. How’s it going?”

Looking at Sehun Kyungsoo could see why Jongin would gravitate towards him after the split. Oh Sehun was the youngest son of the biggest oil tycoon in South Korea and came from old money, older than Kyungsoo’s family or Chanyeol’s or even Minseok’s. As the youngest child of two he was granted privileges that first born children did not receive. A childhood of freedom and frankly concerning invisibility to his parents turned Sehun into quite the wild child and Kyungsoo remembers hearing stories of crashed cars and running away to Thailand during the middle of a school week. It was weird in way, Kyungsoo thought, how Jongin was now dating someone Kyungsoo quite literally watched grow up. As the children of the most affluent men and women of South Korea, they all ran in the same circles, attended the same events and knew almost everything about each other. Even if Sehun was younger than Kyungsoo and busied himself with the children his own age, stories of the younger boy would always trickle up and down the social ladder. 

“I am well,” Jongin bowed his head a little, eyes trained on the arm Kyungsoo had wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist. Kyungsoo noticed his gaze and quickly removed his arm choosing instead to busy himself with grabbing another flute of champagne from a passing waiter. He could feel the gaze of all three men on him as he downed the flute in one shot before setting down the empty glass and grabbing another. Jongin looked bemused while Baekhyun smirked at Chanyeol from across the room and well, Sehun was staring apathetically at him through hooded eyes with barely concealed disinterest etched all over his long face. Kyungsoo stared back challengingly. If he remembered corrected, this was the boy that would bow 20 degrees (at most) in front of elders and refused to use honourifics unless absolutely pressed to. Even so, he would do it with the slyest of sneers on his face. Kyungsoo had been on the receiving end of that many times, he was accustomed to it after 20 years. Sehun blinked lazily at him. 

“Oh,” Jongin turned to Baekhyun, extending the hand not grasped in Sehun’s. “Sorry, I never got a chance to introduce myself. I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin. A friend of Kyungsoo.” He smiled when Baekhyun took his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Baekhyun was beaming. A bit overcompensating in Kyungsoo’s opinion but he wasn't going to say anything. “My name is Byun Baekhyun, I work at the firm with Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin raised his brows at that. “Oh, are you new? I didn’t know President Do had any intentions of expanding his team.”

“Baekhyun started a few months ago, actually,” Kyungsoo interjected. “He’s been a huge help. Seriously, I don’t think we could have gotten through these last projects without him.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Kyungsoo had never publicly acknowledged him like that. Kyungsoo turned to meet his gaze and smiled tightly. It was true, Kyungsoo couldn’t lie. Baekhyun was an asset on the team.

“I’m Sehun,” A reedy voice interjected. All three men turned to look at the blonde. He stared back challengingly before continuing on. “Jongin and I are dating.” He sniffed pointedly.

“Right,” Baekhyun scrunched his brows in confusion.

“Right,” Sehun repeated forcefully. “We just got back from Ibiza. It was lovely.”

Baekhyun could only gape at him. “Was it? Was it lovely?” 

“Sehun, it’s been too long,” Kyungsoo interjected before Baekhyun could continue. “You’ve grown well.” At that, Sehun smirked. “How have you been, how’s your brother? Last I heard, Kihyun was over in America.”

“He’s been busy,” Sehun pursed his lips. “I haven't seen him since Christmas last year when he showed up with some American girl in tow. Mother was livid.” He smiled lazily at the memory, hand quickly snatching a canapé from a passing waiter and popping the whole cracker into his mouth. Even though the portion was small, it made the boys thin cheeks bulge as he chewed. Baekhyun continued to stare. 

Jongin laughed, light and airy and fake, Kyungsoo knew, before admonishing the tall blonde beside him.

“Don’t take joy out of your brother’s troubles,” Jongin chastised, knocking his shoulder against Sehun’s broad one. 

“I’m not,” Sehun protested, clutching at his shoulder as if wounded. He turned back to Kyungsoo, smile gone. “You probably know just as much as I do what Kihyun is up to.” The boy pressed his lips together, flattening them into an unattractive line. He looked like a muppet, Kyungsoo thought. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol barged into the circle, smile and eyes wide. “I’ve missed you man, how’ve you been?” He thrust his empty champagne glass into Sehun’s hand before pulling Jongin into  
a rib crushing hug.

4\. In mid August, Kyungsoo decided to take Baekhyun to the beach house. He had been wheedling at Kyungsoo for weeks on end to visit the ocean and with the warm weather and forced time off HR had thrust upon him, he could see no reason not to spend the week by the beach. So they set off on a Friday afternoon after a quick brunch with Chanyeol and Jongdae and Junmyeon, speeding off in Kyungsoo’s father’s little red convertible. The sun was hot but riding with the roof down allowed a breeze to tickle at Kyungsoo’s neck and ears, keeping him cool while he maneuvered through the winding roads that led to the secluded beach. Baekhyun played a steady stream of summery house music and with the combination of the cool wind, music and Baekhyun holding his hand tight, Kyungsoo’s heart felt lighter than he could remember. Baekhyun threw him big smiles every time Kyungsoo glanced over and Kyungsoo would smile back, plush lips turning up at the corner and hand automatically squeezing his a little tighter. 

When Kyungsoo finally pulled up the long driveway and reached the front of the house, Baekhyun jumped out before he could even park the car properly and bounded up the steps like an excited puppy. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his lover almost vibrating with excitement at the door, and went to collect the bags stuffed into the trunk of the small vehicle before joining 

 

“Baek?” Kyungsoo set their weekend bags down on the foyer floor before shutting the oak door behind him. He immediately took in the various signs of use just in the small opening room itself, and alarms went off his head. The place had a lived in feeling, which was odd seeing as Kyungsoo hadn’t visited the place for almost a year and he couldn't remember the last time Jongin made his way out to the country. Tripping over a pile of dog toys (‘Dog toys?’ he thought), he made his way further into the house, and stopped in the open living room that faced the beach. This had always been one of his favourite room in the house; the large floor to ceiling windows let the sun stream in and provided a beautiful, uninterrupted view of the sea. Kyungsoo noticed mugs left on the glass coffee table and afghans hanging haphazardly off the backs of the couches. Narrowing his eyes, he spun and made his way into the kitchen. 

“The fuck,” he exclaimed. The kitchen was in disarray, and Kyungsoo knew this wasn’t Jongin’s doing. Jongin wasn’t neat but he was no slob either. The kitchen island was littered with empty take out boxes and the recycling bin overflowed with wine bottles and beer cans. Kyungsoo even spied a carton of milk left on the counter next to the fridge and wrinkled his nose. 

“Baek,” He called louder this time, while chucking the milk into the garbage, which was half full and grossly warm from sitting out on the kitchen counter for god knows how long. “Where are you?”

He heard some shuffling upstairs and then a voice calling down,

“I’m up here,” Baekhyun’s voice carried down the stairs but he sounded hushed. “You need to see this.”

Eyes narrowing even more, Kyungsoo quickly followed the voice, socks slipping on the hardwood floors. He took the stairs two at a time, curious as to what was so interesting upstairs. Once he reached the top however, he found the landing clear of anyone but all the doors opened. 

“Baek, which room are you in?” Kyungsoo peered into the first guest bedroom, but found it empty and clean. He moved on.

Baekhyun’s brown mop peeked out of the master bedroom and Kyungsoo noticed that his eyes were wide. He made a shushing sounds with his hands before flapping at Kyungsoo to come over. 

There, sprawled over the king sized bed, was Oh Sehun. He looked naked too, the thin silk sheets doing nothing to hide that fact, and in a deep sleep. His face was devoid of any emotion, like it usually was, but he looked softer and young here unlike his usual apathetic self and honestly, Kyungsoo preferred this look. There was a small white dog curled up next to the boy. It didn’t bark or even seem interested in the two new strangers, but blinked up at them with big eyes before turning it’s back and snuggling back into its owner’s chest. There was an overflowing ash tray on the bedside table, a cigarette still smoking hazily into the air and clothes strewn all over the room; Kyungsoo had never seen the room in such disarray. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun prodded at the sleeping figure, poking Sehun’s side. The boy twitched and turned away from Baekhyun’s invasive fingers, rolling on his side and almost squashing the small dog curled against his chest. The dog let out a whimper before escaping and jumping off the bed. It darted out of the room, claws clicking on the wood floors. 

“Wake up,” It was Kyungsoo’s turn now, and he chose to tug at the pink silk tangled around Sehun’s waist. The boy only groaned and chose to forgo the sheets altogether, kicking his long legs to untangled himself from them. The silk slipped off the bed and puddled to the ground, leaving Oh Sehun naked in a ray of sunshine streaming in from the big windows. 

Kyungsoo yelped. This was not what he wanted to see on his beach getaway. 

“You,” Kyungsoo barked, whipping the silk covers back over the naked body. “Get up now.” The boy stirred a bit but slept on. 

“Baek, go to the bathroom and get some water,” Kyungsoo motioned to the adjoining bath. He threw a towel over Sehun in an attempt to achieve some modesty. Baekhyun scampered off and Kyungsoo could hear the sink running. He could nothing but frown down at the sleeping boy, who’s dog had returned. It nipped at Kyungsoo’s ankles before attempting to jump back onto the high bed. The small think could barely get its front paws onto the bed, but kept jumping, trying to get back on. Sighing, Kyungsoo nudged the thing off just as Baekhyun returned with a glass of cold water. 

“What the fuck,” Sehun opened one eye, rubbing with a fist at the other. “What the fuck are you doing here.”

“What am I doing here?” Kyungsoo seized the glass from Baekhyun’s outstretched hand. The water sloshed and spilled a little, splattering against the hardwood. A streak of white dashed forward, lapping at it eagerly. “This is my house, what are you doing in my house, you brat?”

“Jongin gave me the key.” Sehun stared up at Kyungsoo, unashamed at his nudity.

“How long have you been squatting here?” Kyungsoo didn’t let up, staring down at Sehun’s infuriatingly smug face. Little shit could freeze naked for all he cared. “You little shit,” he added for effect.

“I’m not squatting,” Sehun sniffed. “I’m Oh Sehun. But I am laying low here for a while. My dad is pretty pissed off at me right now…” He stretched loudly, his tan limbs flailing around in the air. “I set fire to the kitchen in the Hamptons in an attempt at making Jongin some pizza.” He smiled up at Kyungsoo, eyes crunching into little crescent moons. Baekhyun snorted. Sehun’s smile dropped and his eyes narrowed in on the body behind Kyungsoo. 

“Oh,” His lips pursed. “You’re here.” His narrow eyes slid casually down Baekhyun’s body and back up before he propped himself up, fingers slipping for purchase against the silk sheets. “Jongin won’t be back in the country until next week,” he continued, hand coming up to rub furiously at his eyes.


End file.
